


Planting The Seed

by WhiskeyNeet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyNeet/pseuds/WhiskeyNeet
Summary: A hero with the weight of the world on his shoulders finds love with a caring young woman.
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 33





	Planting The Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retroactivelydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactivelydead/gifts).



Paya and Link had become fast friends after her initial knee jerk reaction. He was quiet and pretty solemn about his duties, but outside of his quest to stop The Calamity, he had a kind heart and a warm and welcoming sense of humor. Whenever he’d stop by Kakariko to find a few moments of solitude, she would make herself busy in attending to his needs. Most times she’d just bandage his wounds or maybe wash his back while he relaxed in the healing waters of the local hot spring. Nothing untoward happened. Link was dedicated to his cause, and wouldn’t even consider taking Paya’s hand to enjoy the more adult side of her. Well, that was until the last time he came through. He had been helping the remaining citizens of Hyrule with various tasks, but as the last Divine Beast had been reclaimed and the spirit pilot leveled a massive energy weapon at the castle, he’d been distracted. Paya joined Link in the hot spring to offer aid and quarter to the brave young man. As Paya was washing away the dirt and ash from Link’s back, he’d turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He was a bit shorter than her, and this was never more apparent than when he rested his forehead on her exposed shoulder and quietly sobbed. Something awakened in Paya that evening. As she stroked the hero’s hair and whispered reassuringly into his ear, she knew that she needed him. It was a most unbecoming feeling for a barely-adult Sheikah maiden to experience, but she couldn’t quench it in the waters of any spring in all the kingdom that evening.

The next morning, Link made Paya and her Grandmother Impa aware that he was on his way to recover the Master Sword from the forest far to the north. Impa was sure he was finally strong enough to handle the task and provided him with a blue tunic, the attire of a champion and the mended garb he’d worn as he and Zelda fled from Hyrule Castle into the marshes of Hateno. Link finally seemed to look himself in the blue garb, and he’d finally be the hero of legends when he’d doubtlessly recover the Master Sword. Paya accompanied him to the edge of Kakariko as he led his horse. No words were shared between the two, but a strong embrace and a short kiss that Paya, shocking herself, initiated.

The next few days passed in anxious worry. The rain seemed never ending, and the Blood Moon on the night of Link’s return filled the air with a violent copper smell that had never been experienced. It was like the Malice itself knew that the Hero was on the way to smite it. Rumblings across the Plains of Hyrule told of The Calamity’s awareness of the upcoming confrontation. The atmosphere around the Sheikah village was electric throughout the night, until a ray of light seemed to break the dark clouds hovering near the ground. Link had returned! He was more confident and aware of his position as the last remaining Champion than ever before. Paya ran out of her grandmother’s house to meet him, practically pulling him off of his steed.

The excited young girl tore the hero’s helmet from his head, letting it fall to the ground as she brushed the sweaty blond hair from his forehead before planting a gentle kiss on his brow. Embarrassed, Link knelt before the blossoming Sheikah woman and wantonly kissed the back of her hand. Paya hid her face behind her free hand and looked away. The bowyer laughed. The simple kiss held the weight of the world to the Sheikah. Much like a proposal, the act indicated a desire of the deliverer to share a life with the recipient. There was a whistle in the distance. A crowd had formed and was already celebrating the proposal as if Paya had accepted. She would accept, of course. The long hours she’d spent with Link over the past months had proven to her her feelings.

“So!” Impa let out a raucous laugh from the porch of her stilted house. “The Hero has chosen a bride?”

Link stood and approached the stairs leading towards the house, nodding and quickly kneeling, as if to ask for Impa’s approval.

“It’s not up to me.” Impa smiled warmly. “Paya is the one who has been kissed. What do you say, granddaughter?”

Paya was once again the center of attention as the whole village had turned up to witness the proposal. She shook in equal parts embarrassment and excitement. The young woman had turned a shade of red that could only be found on apple trees before gently slapping both of her cheeks.

“Link.” Paya had to clear her throat. “I have attended to you for almost the entirety of your journey. I’ve washed the weariness of battle from your skin, I’ve bandaged your wounds, and I’ve supported you the best I could as you assisted Hyrule in once again uniting against the Calamity.”

Link stood, facing Paya. Her face once again flushed as his soft, world weary eyes met hers.

“I-I am grateful to call y-you a friend.” The young woman had begun to stutter as her speech was, thankfully, coming to an end. “I, h-however, would be ever more proud to c-call you my h-husband!”

The couple ran at each other and practically collided in an embrace. The gathered Sheikah applauded and whisted in celebration of the new union in their village. Impa called a halt in the celebration and requested the new family to join her on her deck for a quick ceremony. After a few words, the three retreated into Impa’s house to the further applause of the village. Impa sat down heavily on her cushion; Paya and Link sat in front of her.

“I must say.” Impa was still smiling at the situation. “I didn’t see this coming.”  
“I-I didn’t either.” Paya was gingerly holding Link’s hand and rocking back and forth. “But I’m happy.”

Link and Paya spent the night talking with Impa. Link filled the two in on his successful attempt and reclaiming the Master Sword. The aged Sheikah examined the blade, noting its keen edge that lasted over the last century. As the candles in the room burned to stubs, Impa relieved herself and hobbled to her room, leaving Link and Paya alone in the dimming light.

Link turned to Paya, looking into those soft, beautiful amber eyes, letting the fact that they were wed sink in. Finally he spoke, thanking Paya.  
“For what?” Paya mimicked Link’s movements, facing him. “You don’t need to thank me for feeling the way I do.”  
Link took her hands and held them close to his chest. He explained that while everyone only saw him as some errant vagabond, she made the real effort to see him as something different. Something normal.  
“Master Link.” Paya noticed tears streaming down her hero’s face. “You’re not normal. You’re extraordinary.”  
Link laughed solemnly. He tilted his head and told her that “master” wasn’t a necessary formality any longer, and that she could drop it.

To her surprise, she leaned forward and kissed away a straying tear on Link’s cheek. Her lips lingered just an inch away for just long enough for Link to meet her kiss. The two embraced and the kiss held for what seemed like hours to the couple. As the embrace and kiss naturally fell away, it was decided that Link really needed to bathe if he wanted to share a bed with the lovely maiden that night. After the hero gathered fresh clothes and rough soap from his saddlebags, he climbed down the bank to the shallow pond that Impa’s house sat above. He stripped in the water, giving his tunic and roughspun pants a thorough scrubbing. The garments floated in the pond, following the gentle currents of the water provided by the waterfall across from him.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Paya sat on a flat stone, dipping her feet into the cool water. “I’d like to wash your back again.”

Link smiled and nodded, but didn’t say anything. Paya shrugged off the robe that she’d been wearing, baring all to her new husband. This was the first time they’d been nude together, and it set a fire deep inside the young woman’s core. Desperate to quench the flames of desire, she slid into the water and waded over to Link. He smiled gently at Paya, reigniting the flames she so desperately tried to quell. Before she knew it, Link had wrapped her in a strong embrace, rocking her body back and forth. All of the tension and anxiety she’d felt since the proposal that afternoon melted away. As before, in the healing hot springs, she couldn’t help but notice and smile at the height difference. She ran her long, delicate fingers through his knotted hair. The bath in the cool waters under Impa’s hut lasted until they were shivering, even while they were holding each other. Paya excused herself, drying quickly, and wrapping herself in the previously discarded robe. While she was hurrying up the stairs, Link hung his clean garments on the fence around the pond, and hurried to join his new wife.

Gently, Link closed the door to Paya’s, no, their room. He’d spent many nights in this room, but only as a visitor. While the company he held during those nights was warm and welcoming, it was never going to be like their first night together as a couple. Biting his lip, he turned. Only a single candle glowed in the dark room, in front of the window. Paya was kneeling on a low cushion in front of a small table.

“You’re here.” Paya stood, shaking, though not from cold. “I knew you wouldn’t be long after me, though I do wish you gave me a few more moments to prepare myself.

Link strode over and wrapped his arms around Paya once again. Her scent was different, pleasant, smelling of roasted apples. Daringly, Paya took the hero’s chin between her fingers, lifting it and kissing him squarely on the lips. She held him close for a moment, their lips glued together, before she allowed herself to deepen the kiss. The taste of her lover’s tongue against hers was sweeter than Monster Cake. Once she’d gotten used to the feeling, she let her hands explore the tone body of her newlywed husband. Savoring every perfection and imperfection of his skin. The scars, the blemishes, she loved them all. She seemed to have lost herself for a moment, as when she next opened her eyes, she was peeling off his shirt and directing Link towards her bed. She broke the kiss off, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth before gently pushing him down onto their bed.

Paya knelt again, in front of her husband, grabbing his knees and forcing his legs apart. She was surprising herself as she continued to take the lead. Looking up for assurance, she saw that Link’s eyes were wide, though he took no steps to stop her. She smiled before diving towards the hero’s sword. Taking the cotton knot that Link used to keep his sackcloth pants up in between her teeth, she untied it before sliding her hands along his waist, hooking her thumbs in belt loops on either side. Letting the cotton string fall from her teeth, she pulled Links pants down. He lifted himself up for long enough that Paya could completely remove them. When they were completely on the ground, he stepped out of them as Paya ran her finger along the underside of his member.

Paya kissed the tip of the hero’s rugged erection, bringing a twitch to it. She smiled, letting the fire in her core burn hotter than the town’s forge. Taking his full member into her mouth, she savored the taste. The taste of the man that she’d grown to love and was now married to. It was almost too much to bear, but she powered through her desire to enjoy the taste of flesh, love, and the smell of rough soap. She gently bobbed her head, tentatively at first, then with increasing vigor as the fires of passion began to burn ever hotter. She scratched her lover’s thighs with her neatly trimmed nails, leaving pink trails behind. As she took her left hand away to fondle Link’s aching balls, she reached her right hand towards his and intertwined her fingers with his.

Link grunted as Paya rolled his full balls between her fingers. He was getting close and told Paya as much. He felt her laugh and then increase her pace. It was ungentlemanly to finish inside a lady’s mouth, right? Paya wasn’t concerned as her pace settled to a comfortable speed. She had started gently squeezing Link’s hand and coaxing his orgasm out with her other. Link whispered that he was going to cum in a hurried tone, as if shouting and whispering at the same time. Paya smiled against her hero, his pubic hair tickling her nose as she took him to the hilt. Jerking against the pleasure of his orgasm, Link emptied his love down Paya’s throat. She withdrew, keeping her mouth open and catching the last few ropes of the hero’s jism with her tongue.

Link barely had time to recover before Paya had pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She planted a kiss on his lips, sharing what little of what she was willing to give up with him. A fire rose in the hero’s chest, burning as bright as a star streaking across the night sky. He tried to playfully overpower his lover, but she was stronger, more intense than whatever he could muster. Just how much did she want this? He didn’t give up without a fight, but he did give up. Paya broke the kiss, then moved down to his chest, gently kissing his nipple. The rough kissing had convinced the hero to draw his sword once again. Paya gingerly took the blade in her fingers and impaled herself upon it.

With a gasp, Paya kept herself from sinking entirely to the hilt of Link’s member. A look of concern crossed Link’s face, as he seemed to shrink from underneath his lover. She shook her head before giving him a sly grin and raising her eyebrows before letting herself settle against his pelvis. Link cried out with sudden pleasure, as his hips shook inadvertently. Paya leaned forward, giving him another deep kiss, and rubbing her breasts against his chest. He followed Paya up, sitting and wrapping his arms around her. Paya rode against him, gyrating her hips and bouncing against his thighs and knees. Paya whispered all the feelings she’d kept from him directly into his ear before, running her tongue along his lobes between whispered breaths.

Link tensed up against his lover’s chest, but she wasn’t having that. She smiled, and pushed him back onto the bed. She leaned down again, taking advantage of her slight height advantage, and pinning the hero’s arms above his head. She kissed Link once more before switching up tempo. She’d finally found a rhythm and speed that made her quiver and she was going to ride it out even if Link came before her. That didn’t seem to be a problem, however. Maybe it was the months of hidden feelings, maybe it was physical compatibility, or maybe it was just the heat of the moment. Her inner fire was stoked once more, and the tongues of flame reached ever higher as she gyrated against her hero.

“Link~!” Paya moaned. “I’ve wanted this for so long!”  
Link answered in kind, tentatively thrusting upwards, matching Paya’s time.  
“Cum with me, Link!” She cried, loudly enough to attract attention from outside. “I want you to fill me, give it to me!”

Link finally reached his hands out, grabbing Paya’s hips. He slammed his lover down, to the hilt of his twitching and ready cock. Paya’s quivering pussy seemed to gush as he buried himself as deep as he could go. She continued twitching around his member as he emptied whatever love he had left deep inside of his newlywed wife. Paya went limp, flopping against her husband’s chest, working to catch her breath. The two stayed like that for a long while, Link going soft inside of Paya. There wasn’t much else for the couple as a gentle autumnal breeze blew in through the open window, blowing out the candle that had previously been the only light in the room.

The next day was a whirlwind. A guard had playfully elbowed Link in the ribs as he prepared his steed for battle. The hero was solemn as usual. There was a twinge of worry in Paya’s heart as he strode over and gave her a sound kiss. A ringing sound, like a chime, came from seemingly nowhere as she wrapped her arms around him. It was a reassuring sound. She knew that with the Spirit Champions commanding their Beasts, the Master Sword in hand, and the magic of Zelda weakening the Calamity, he’d be safe. Hylia wouldn’t take her love away from her, and Link wouldn’t let the Calamity take his love either.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!
> 
> Sorry it was a month and a day late.


End file.
